MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) components and, in particular, components operating with acoustic waves, have component structures that are sensitive to mechanical impairment. Such components usually require a package having a cavity, in which the component structures are securely protected against mechanical influences.
Components are known in which the component structures are protected between two mechanically stable substrates, such as can be obtained for example, by the flip-chip arrangement of the components on suitable carrier substrates.
In order to simplify the production of MEMS components, it is endeavored to produce the components more rapidly and more cost-effectively with the aid of a wafer-level package. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0224851 discloses a wafer-level package for an SAW component (SAW=Surface Acoustic Wave), wherein a first wafer having first component structures is covered with a second wafer having second component structures with the aid of spacer structures such that both component structures are enclosed in a cavity between the two wafers. A polymer frame that encloses the component structures in a ring-like manner serves as spacer structure.
Electrical contacts between first and second component structures are performed within the cavity by means of pillar-type connections. The electrical connections of the component structures are led horizontally out of the cavity toward the outside onto one of the main surfaces of the wafer-level package. The method can be conducted such that two wafers each having a multiplicity of first and respectively second component structures can be prefabricated and connected to one another as a whole.
However, this known wafer-level package does not comply with modern requirements made of miniaturized MEMS components and in particular components operating with acoustic waves and has, in particular, deficiencies with regard to the hermeticity of the cavity, with regard to the required method outlay for 3D interconnects and the miniaturization to be achieved.